ZxS ABC
by arienai
Summary: Basically the alphabet, with different word on every letter, and a few ZxS sentences about the word or based on the word. Hard to explain, but you'll get it when you read it.


**A:** Air

Chopper is always the first one to notice when Zoro and Sanji are having a fight. When asked how can he know, he would explain that he could tell it by the change of the air between them.

**B:**Breakfast

Nowadays Sanji doesn't need to kick Zoro awake for breakfast. When the others enter the galley in the morning, the swordsman is already there. Usually sleeping, but that's not the point.

**C:**Coffee

Robin drinks a lot of coffee. Not only because she likes it, the coffee cup also comes handy in situations where she needs to hide her smile. Like when Zoro and Sanji are throwing ridiculous insults at each other. Smiling at that point would be tactless. That's what she thinks.

**D:**Dance

If you ask Zoro why does he stare at Sanji while the man is cooking, he would answer that he's just waiting for the cook to screw something up. But in reality, he just enjoys watching Sanji move around the kitchen. Reminds him of a well-practiced dance.

**E:**Essential

Sanji thinks of Zoro as an essential part of his life. Zoro feels the same way, but there's just no way that he'd tell that to the cook.

**F:** Family

If you ask Luffy who is the "mother" in their little family, he won't answer you. That's because he doesn't like to get kicked in the head. And if you ask about the "father", he just says that he wouldn't want a father that sleeps so much. Chopper and Usopp agree. But that, of course, doesn't stop them from playing house every once in a while.

**G:**Gossip

Nami loves to share gossip with the shopkeepers in the towns they stop by, but if she, by any chance, should hear something bad being said about her nakama, she would leave the shop empty handed. Or at least without paying.

**H:** Hair style

Zoro sometimes gets offensive comments about his hair style. The witty bastards get their teeth knocked out to the ceiling. Zoro really doesn't care what people think about his green hair, plus, Sanji thinks it's cute. Which, of course, has nothing to do with anything.

**I:** Imitate

Trying to imitate Zoro and Sanji would always get Luffy, Usopp and Chopper into trouble. For unknown reasons.

**J:** Jealous

Sometimes Sanji hopes that Zoro would be at least a bit jealous. It would make him feel more special. When Sanji tells this to Zoro though, the man just grunts saying that there are plenty of other ways for him to make Sanji feel special. Sanji really doesn't want to hear them. Not when ladies are present.

**K:** Knife

Being called "knife boy" didn't irk Zoro nearly as much as being forced to sharpen the cook's kitchen knives. Though doing the task earned him a peck on the lips and something along the lines of: "Thanks for the help honey".

**L:** Look

Zoro loves the look on the cook's face when he pins the blond against the kitchen wall. Or any other wall.

**M:** Meet

Sanji used to hope that he would just meet some pretty girl, get married, and live happily for the rest of their lives. Now he just hopes that Zoro would still be alive after every passing day.

**N:** Nightmare

Sometimes Luffy would wake up in the middle of the night, feeling shaken. He would look around the bunk room, seeing Usopp, mumbling something unintelligible, Chopper almost falling off his hammock in his sleep and Sanji, curled up next to snoring Zoro in their shared hammock. With a smile he'd return to sleep, and wake up without remembering anything.

**O:** Offend

There are these signs that inform you that Zoro has somehow offended Sanji. First, you see Zoro asking Nami for some money, which he doesn't do unless it's a life or death situation. Second, you see him in a town buying expensive wine, which probably requires all the money he has. If not one of the former, you're bound to realize it when Zoro and Sanji return to the ship after spending some time in the town, both slightly drunk and Sanji clinging to Zoro like a lovesick fool. When they reach the deck, Sanji would kiss Zoro on the forehead, whisper something, and disappear into the galley. Zoro would just grin and return to his weights. Needless to say you really couldn't get any sleep the following night.

**P:** Pea

There was this one time, right after dinner, when Luffy announced that he was going to show them a trick. He stuffed a pea in his nose, so deep that it ended up in his mouth. Sanji stated that it was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen, whereas Zoro laughed so hard that he fell off his chair. Sanji couldn't help but smile when he helped the still chuckling idiot back up.

**Q:** Quiet

Unlike his captain, Sanji really enjoyed the quiet days, days when nothing really happened. Though on the Grand Line, days like that were extremely rare. But that just made Sanji love the few quiet moments he shared with Zoro even more.

**R:**Respect

Usopp respects many people. He respects Luffy, not only because he is the captain, but also for other reasons. He respects Zoro, even though he is somewhat baffled by the swordsman's inhumane traits. He respects Nami, Robin, Chopper, and many others he has encountered on their voyage. But he respects Sanji particularly much, because the cook had the guts to do something none other would have dared. He told THE Roronoa Zoro, that he loved him. And he is still alive after doing that.

**S:**Suit

One year, the girls gave Zoro a suit as a birthday present, and forced him to wear it for the day. Sanji made snide comments every time he had the chance, but he couldn't deny the fact that the man looked damn gorgeous in a suit.

**T:** Teach

There are many things that Sanji teaches Zoro. One of them being how to show that you care.

**U:** Understand

Sometimes Zoro wonders if women are easy to understand after all. Because sometimes it's fucking impossible to understand Sanji.

**V:** Voice

After some time, Sanji noticed that Zoro's voice changes depending on the situation. Like the one he uses when he talks to Sanji in front of others. Full of hate and loathing. And the one he uses when he's afraid for his nakama, afraid that something's going to go wrong. Not that he would ever admit being afraid. And the voice he uses when he fights, full of confidence. And then there's the voice he uses when he's alone with Sanji...

**W**: Weather

Nami was the first one to notice the change in weather, she just didn't say anything. She wanted the two idiots to notice it themselves. Which they did. Eventually. It actually took them less time than she expected.

**X:** Xmas

Do I even need to tell you that Zoro and Sanji spent their Christmas almost entirely under the mistletoe?

**Y:** Year-round

One would think that seeing the same faces all year-round would be boring. That's just what is so great about their pirate crew. It's never boring on the ship.

**Z:** Zero

The number of days when Zoro and Sanji do not have a fight of some sort. And the number of letters left.

FINISHED AT LAST!


End file.
